Maryland's Birthday!
by nekohime15
Summary: So I wrote this little one-shot just in time for the state of Maryland's b-day! I hope you all like and want to see and read more about this darling little state, so R&R. All the love and helpful reviews are very much appreciated!


**_A/N: Alrighty people, so just in time for Maryland's birthday (April 28th), I introduce my OC Maryland a.k.a Mimi! I personally live in Maryland and wanted to contribute to the vast and oh so wonderful Hetalia fandom, so I hope you all like her, and now a few words from the girl herself!_**

**_Mimi: Hello everyone, I'm the little (literally) old state of Maryland. I'm known for lots of stuff, I'm a very important state, as you will read below. I hope you all enjoy me and if you have any questions or requests for me, just send them to the nice author and she'll direct it to me. I hope you all want to see more of me, so see ya'll later hopefully!_**

* * *

A few hard knocks were heard on America's door sometime in the early afternoon of April 28th. He walked slowly to the door and opened it, and came face to face with a young girl, who although short looked to be about 17-18. While he himself was about 5'9", the girl was barely 5'5". She had lightly tanned skin, dark brown almost black curly hair that came to her lower back with red and purple streaks running through her hair held in a low ponytail, with dark blue eyes. She had a wicker basket in her hand and seemed rightly dressed for the rather nice spring day, a pretty orange sundress and strappy looking white sandles. She smiled at him and had a hand on her hip. "Hey Alfred, I didn't show up too early for anything did I?" He smiled right back, being his usual loud and goofy self, "Heck no, y'know we couldn't get this party started without you here Maryland! Oh sweet and you brought some of your great chicken!" he commented and sniffed her basket. She giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well of course, I couldn't come to a party and not bring something, even if it is for me." He nodded and ushered her into the house, she walked inside and headed to the living room seeing tons of familiar faces. England was sitting in a chair, drinking some tea as usual, she walked behind his chair and looked over his shoulder, "Hey England, nice to see you here." He looked at her and nodded, "Glad to be here Maryland." She smiled then saw a certain quiet, overlooked guy sitting on the couch holding his little bear close to him, she smiled and took a quick seat next to him and patted his shoulder, even though most overlooked him she was one to remember him, even if her state was far from him, she was just hospitable like that and she was happy he had come down here today. He smiled and looked to her, "Hello there Maryland, it's a nice day today eh?" "Yup, it's a wonderful day here, and I'm happy to see you here." She gave him a quick hug and stood up again. As she walked to the kitchen to set her basket down, she saw France had shown up as well. He looked to be cooking something, but once he saw her turned into a typical France, waltzing over to her and grabbing her hand, kissing it. "Ah young belle Maryland, how are you today?" She rolled her eyes and plucked France's forehead, pulling her hand away. "I'm great dude, but please cool it with the hound dog stuff today please?" She looked at him with a pout and big sad looking eyes. He sighed and nodded, "Ah fine, but only for today non?" "Right right of course only for today, I'll be going now." She walked out of the kitchen shaking her head. The people she has met are crazy, but her friends non-the-less.

* * *

She walked back into the living room and saw some more people had shown up, she saw Germany and like always Italy was right near him. It looks like Japan had shown up too, and China and Russia, she even say one of the Baltics, Lithuania. She was slightly surprised at first that they had shown up but then she was happy that they remembered lil' old her. She smiled and skipped to the center to the living room, "Hey everyone! I'm happy all of ya'll came out here today, I didn't think all you far off guys would come here. Especially for little old me." Italy jumped up and hugged her, "It's so great to see you again Mimi, I would've been sad to miss this, almost as sad as when I don't have pasta~" Of course Italy would be one of the first to use her human name. She hugged him back, "Well like I said, I'm happy to see you too. Also I'm sure there'll be pasta here." A big grin broke out on his face as he let her go and wandered into the kitchen. _'Typical Italy. Oh well he's always the lovable one.' _She went over to the couch that Germany and Japan were occupying and sat in the middle of them. The much taller German man just gave her a gentle pat on the head, which caused her to frown a little. She absolutely _hated_ being one of the smallest states, but she made up for it with her personality and loud voice. She then looked over at Japan who, admitingly only had a few cenimeters on her, gave a polite nod. She rolled her eyes as she thought, _'Oh boy, I had to sit with the serious and shy guys, oh well I know they're nice." _She giggled at her thoughts, then stood up and went over to China and petting the panda that he carried with him. "Hi China, glad you could be here."He was much more social than the last two and smiled warmly at her, "Well I'm happy to be here aru~. I'm sure everyone is, especially with that very happy e-mail that America sent to us aru~." She blinked and tilted her head, "Wow I didn't know Alfie had sent an e-mail to you guys. Wow he must care a whole bunch to do that." He nodded, "Oh yes he does, never doubt that." She nodded, "Yeah I won't, thanks for telling me." She gave him a quick hug, before going over to Russia. It seemed everyone was leaving him alone again, she just didn't see why. Although to her, he didn't really seem all that scary, but then again that could just be her. Either way she smiled at him, but kept a healthy distance. Fear or not, she wasn't about to try the man who dwarfed her entirely, especially not since she left her taser at home for this day. "Hello Russia, I'm a little surprised to see you here, though happy all the same." She gave a warm smile to him, as he slowly stood up and smiled back at her in his ever so creepy way. "Well I heard everyone else was coming, so why not come as well da?" "Well yes that is true, but you do know why everyone else is here right?" She really hoped he knew, otherwise it would be.. well just creepy. "Well I heard that someone was having a big party for.. a birthday da?" She nodded and slowly moved away. "Yup, birthday so just stick around and have some fun." He nodded again, giving yet another creepy smile. She chuckled nervously to herself and moved onto someone else, oh yeah she hasn't really talked to England and all, so she moved over to him and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

* * *

"Hey again England, how are things with you?" He looked at her and smiled, "Well things are going quite fine with me, but how are you? You must be really happy to have such a big turnout for your birthday." She blushed lightly and looked down, "Well yes I really am, I mean I'm one of the smallest states, both on the map and in real life. I never really thought I'd see so many different people here. I mean growing up it was always just me and Alfie and sometimes you and well.. I feel really glad that all these years have brought together some really great friends." She rubbed her eyes a little and sniffled a little. England looked at her a moment, then pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently. "It's alright, I'll admit, those first couple dozen years were very rough.. but we all got through it and now look at you, you've grown from a cute little colony to a fine young state and I couldn't be prouder." She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, a big smile on her face. "Thank you so very much Arthur, that means so very much coming from you." He gave her a bright smile back and hugged her again. America decided to show up a few moments later, carrying a rather large cake with France helping him. "Okay everyone, gather round, especially the birthday girl!" Everyone got up and gathered around the cake as the lights were dimmed and the candles were lit, with Maryland right in the center. The candlelights gave a warm glow and the singing slowly started and grew into a loud chrous, _ Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Maryland, Happy Birthday to you! _ Happy tears slowly ran down her face as she closed her eyes and thought of a wish, then took a deep breath and blew the candles out. As it grew dark, lots of cheers could be heard as the lights were turned back on. "Alright! Now if I may, before we cut the cake I'd like to say a few words about our birthday girl!" Of course that was the self-proclaimed hero, he walked over to Maryland and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Our little Maryland, our very own little Mimi here, is a very important state and an even more important person. She started out as one of the original 13 colonies, but then she grew and has become a great young woman. She may be small, but trust me, this little lady can truly pack a punch. Her state of Maryland has some very important people to the history of the great nation of today. From her came-" he started, but then England stepped up, "Hey don't take all the words away America, I want a say in this too. From her state came great people such as Benjamin Banneker, Matthew Henson, Harriet Tubman and-" "And one of the most known and important, Francis Scott Key! Who was the man, who originally wrote the national anthem, The Star Spangled Banner!" By this time, Mimi, who was blushing a bright red, stepped up and started to speak. "I am however ashamed to lay claim to one very infamous person as well, John Wilkes Booth was the man who murdered a great president, and for that I do apologize.." She looked down for a moment, but felt a few people giving her a tight hug. She looked up and saw Alfred, and Arthur giving her a very warm hug. "Silly Mimi, we aren't here to celebrate the bad, only the good. So don't feel bad." Alfred said softly, but firmly. "Yes that is right, you have no need to feel bad, not today of all days, so smile and enjoy yourself." Arthur finished as they pulled away and patted her back and shoulders. She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, you two are right. So let's cut this cake and have a really great time!" She cheered and looked at the cake, licking her lips. She always did have a sweet tooth, and the cake looked so delicious! "Yeah, let's have a kickass party!" Alfred cheered and went to cut the cake. The rest of the night was spent partying the right way, dancing and pigging out on great food! As Mimi left the house late that very night, she looked to the stars and smiled. _'Thank you powers above, for giving me such a wonderful life and such a wonderful birthday, all the snags and everything else. The time now is so nice and I wouldn't change it for anything.' _she thought with such warm feelings in her heart and walked all the way home, humming her state song the whole way.

* * *

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed this and want to see more of Maryland, any types of requests you could want are surely welcomed. So until next time, Mimi and I wish you all happy readings and writings!**_


End file.
